EtA Character Melanie
Basic Information Name Melanie Keyes Concept Confused Vigilante Player Darkone Contact Info darkone8752 at gmail.com (msn messenger) or Darkone on #Exalted @ irc.sorcery.net Motivation Discover the nature of the Awakening. Exalt Type Solar Caste Night Age 19 Anima N/A History I don't know if anyone will ever read this. Well, after they're done with me, I don't know if anyone will even remember my existence. Well, fuck them. I would say that I bet they're pissed but that would be a fools bet. You see, I did something very heroic, and very, very stupid. I marched - for a certain definition of "march" which may be described as "hiding behind everything in sight" - into the underworld and stole the most incredible artifact in all of creation from the Neverborn. I did this to keep them from using it themselves. I may have also grabbed a secret or two on the way out, but that's entirely coincidental and unrelated to my heroic retrieval! Now I've got enough angry death machines after me to stain the collective undergarments of the entire realm, and apparently this damned Eye just did something that will tell every essence user for a few thousand miles where I am. About the only good of it is that I feel... stable. Calmer, less hyped up. Now the only super-human emotion running through my head right now is the feeling little miss Scarlet would get upon walking into a room full of Solars. Except Solars, as far as I know, don't do things like those guys do. Well, time to focus on the road - no, I didn't stop to write this, I'm not suicidal - and try and get this thing as far away from them as possible. --Silent Perfect Storm, Tailu Demaz, Night Caste. ---- Hello, I'm Melanie Keyes. I'm nineteen years old, and was born and raised in Florida. I moved up here to NYC with my mom when dad passed away, and just graduated high school last year. Mom's mostly letting me go off on my own, and I haven't talked to her in a while. I think she's busy dating. I hope she finds someone nice! I miss going camping with them. I love cooking (even if I can only follow recipes), technology (yay, internet on my phoooone!), running, listening to music, and probably a dozen other things most people my age like, but I'm guessing you don't want to read about. No, I'm guessing that if you're reading this journal, you're more interested in... well, the other stuff. What happened last year, December, right? It... it happened when I was on my way home. I stayed late to help with arranging the track (Naome tells me this is fairly cliche. Then again she keeps calling me a Magical Girl and trying to get me to watch some girly anime...). I tend to like walking down by the water on my way home, and didn't have the sense to avoid doing so when it was almost dark. I heard something over near one of the warehouses, and headed towards them. That's when I first saw Ame-no-Uzume, or Naome. A tall, somewhat thin man was pulling her (a four tailed, impossibly beautiful black fox at the time) along on a leash from his truck holding out some gem, towards a few men in between two warehouses. I'm not sure what drove me, but she looked so helpless and despondent, I couldn't do anything but help. I knew that many men would be a disaster... but if I could just run with her, you know? Besides, There was a pair of shipping containers between him and the others, and a nice, heavy pipe on the ground. I wasn't that strong, but still enough to swing that thing around. I think what happened is obvious enough by now. He went down instantly on that first blow, the shouts of the men (I think they were about a hundred feet away?) lost against me screaming to the fox to run with me. It grabbed the jewel and bolted as I turned. I wasn't surprised that she was faster than me... but how MUCH faster was amazing. They started shooting almost immediately, and I saw Naome take one to her leg. She slowed to a limp, and when I saw that desperate look, I'm not sure what happened. I want to say I passed out... but generally that means you fall over, right? Not wake up surrounded by dead people, carrying a metal pipe (which now felt like it weighed nothing) which was cratered (one of the craters still had a BULLET lodged in it!) and bent and there was way too much blood everywhere. Normally, I might have found that horrifying... but I didn't. I felt completely apathetic, even a little overjoyed at them lying broken. They deserved it. Naome was sitting there, looking much less injured, with her head tilted at me. And that's about when I heard a voice in my head, commenting on my "Glorious golden beatdown." Things sort of settled after that. It was a small miracle that I was able to graduate early, as I don't think I could have kept from accidentally doing something for long. A little experimentation was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. I could jump thirty feet straight up, no lie! If I wasn't scared of what would happen if people knew about me, I could dominate the track. Hell, I can lift Naome with one finger. And, uhhm, you know those monks that do handstands, but on their fingers? I can do that also! Ah, sorry for rambling, right, back to my life. Since then we moved into a little apartment over this little Japanese restaurant. Naome pretty much insisted on it, but it's actually pretty nice. And it's cheap, which helps. The only income I get is from.. erm.. well, beating up criminals and taking their money. I can't do it often as, hehe, they're kind of a slowly-renewable resource. And maybe I haven't spent it on the best things, but come on, the sixty inch TV was like, six hundred on clearance! I've been keeping it under cover, though. This magic set of clothes (which causes Naome to snicker and say something about "Transformation Sequences" every time I mention them) has been useful for that. Oh dear god she got into my laptop again. I'll write more later, maybe, bye! Appearance and Personality At five-five and one hundred twenty-five pounds, Melanie is highly fit and well toned, but certainly doesn't look anything like as strong as she is. Thin and somewhat curvy, with perfectly clear skin - something that had certainly changed somewhat since that December day - and ever so slightly tanned, she tends to draw a bit more attention than she's used to. When out in public, she typically wears her chestnut, mid-back length hair up in a bun except for her bangs, which she leaves hanging. An oval shaped face, with a sharp chin and high cheekbones frames her hazel eyes. What she wears depends entirely on how she's feeling at the moment, and she has mostly done away with her typical wardrobe since acquiring the Regalia. For the most part, she favors long, light jogging pants and a plain, matching t-shirt. Attributes Abilities Favored/caste abilities should be indicated by adding ' Boldface Markup ' around the ability and it's numeral dot value. (Ex. If Archery is favored or in-caste, you would place three apostrophes around it like thus: ' Archery 4 ' and it will appear as Archery 4 ) DAWN ZENITH TWILIGHT NIGHT ECLIPSE Specialties *Martial Arts: Brawling +3 (Unarmed or Improvised) *Craft: Programming (Endorsement) *Lore: Technology +2 Languages *Native Language: English (American) Backgrounds *Artifact 3 (Background) *Resources 1 (Background) (Money pilfered from vigilantism) *Familiar 3 (Background) Familiar Ame-no-Uzume, or Naome Uzume, the pseudonym she goes by. Naome is a Kitsune, or Fox Spirit, and one of the trickster variety, though luckily not the malicious trickster variety either. Her adaptation to modern life has gone far, far too well for anyone's good short of Melanie. Her tendency to tease and poke has been taken well enough by Melanie, and she's found a certain amount of outlet for her love of trickery through the internet, to Melanie's relief. The most common picture of her is that of being sprawled out on Melanie's couch, watching Japanese game shows, (satellite TV, the good kind, one of those little pluses to having some degree of money), movies, and tapping away at her laptop or reading modern stories. A laptop bought to keep her off Melanie's, which has its passwords changed religiously every month. Because she's never letting Naome near her email and other accounts again. Even with her relative sedateness, as well as protectiveness and loyalty to Melanie, Naome is a prankster and joker through and through. She's also prone to taking the optimistic view of things, and displays a marked lack of propriety whenever it would entertain her. As well, she loves any sort of story, Her human form stands roughly five-two, and has a tendency to draw attention even without anyone seeing her Tells. A curtain of fiery red hair covers the fact that, without shapeshifting, she lacks two normal, human ears, and instead possesses a pair of black, pointed fox ears, which she typically keeps hidden under a floral-patterned, wide-brimmed bucket hat. As well, her four fox tails that are ever-present are concealed by long, similarly flowery dresses when out and about. Her facial features - clearly Japanese in origin - are rather at odds with her hair, and her bright yellow eyes. While able to take nearly any human form imaginable, she has expressed that this is, in fact, her favorite. When using her shapeshifting to hide her tells, she tends to dress like Melanie, though somehow managing to make baggy jogging pants and a jacket look scandalous. Her fox form shifts as she desires, though the natural one for her is that of a medium sized Black Fox with jet black and bright silver fur. She also takes on a more normal Red Fox appearance, or a Golden tone at whim. In Either form, her four tails remain. Artifacts Flawless Ever-Ready Regalia The Flawless Ever-Ready Regalia began life as a track-suit of unknown origins - old, and mostly a curio, something only valuable for being interesting. Like many such items, it changed on December. Picked up from an curio store on a whim, its magical nature was surprisingly obvious to Melanie when she finally touched it. After some time playing about with it, she managed to discover how, exactly, it worked. The Regalia is, in effect, the perfect set of clothes, especially for the explorer, businessman, cop, or anyone else whom could benefit from a marvelously tough and protective wardrobe. The truly distinguishing feature of the Regalia, is its ability to change form into practically any complete set of clothes and accessories possible, from a ball gown to a hair clip or glove. Shifting the regalia requires 5 seconds (5/-1 misc action). It may assume any form it has before, and the wearer may cause it to assume any new form desired, or duplicate another by making a reflexive (Wits + Craft) roll. In any full-clothing form, no matter how normal looking, the Regalia is incredibly tough, providing protection similar to an artifact breastplate (6L/4B) with no restrictions on movement. As well, in any such form, the Regalia grants greater agility and an ability to almost float. It adds 3 yards to move speeds, 6 yards to dash, adds 2 to strength when calculating jump height (which is multiplied by any effects that multiply jump height), allows the wearer to march at 10mph, and allows the wearer to, when falling, slow immediately before hitting the ground (negating fall damage) or float peacefully and controllably downwards at 5 yards per second. The secondary mode doubles the length of all jumps made. As a final benefit, the Regalia keeps itself and its user perfectly clean as desired. When kept clean like this, the user adds 2 to their (Stamina + Resistance) rolls against disease. The Regalia requires 5 motes committed to function. Manses None Charms General Charms Martial Arts Charms Awareness Charms Athletics Charms Charm Details *'Panoptic Fusion Discipline:' Makes the world seem slower to the character. All attacks are made as if aimed for 3 ticks. +1DV against any attacks the character is aware of. May aim to convert dice to successes. Equipment Mundane Equipment *iPhone 4S 16GB 200$ *Commuter Bike 200$ *Asus G Series 17.3" Laptop 1200$ *HP G7 17.3" Laptop 630$ (Here's your own, now stay off mine!) *Quality Kitchenware - Knives, Pans, etc 200$ (at home, obviously) *70$ Cash (A period indicates a rounded value) Magical Equipment Vital Information Willpower 10/10 Virtues Compassion 3/3 Conviction (Primary) 4/4 Temperance 2/2 Valor 2/2 Limit: 0/10 Limit: [ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ][ ] Combat Statistics Defense Values (Period indicates a Rounded Value) Dodge DV 5. (5.) Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater), round up Parry DV 8. (9.) Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 7 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 1 And Social Attacks Soak Bashing Soak 7(5) Lethal Soak 7(4) Aggravated Soak 6(3) Health 7/7 *~0 [ ] *~1 [ ] [ ] *~2 [ ] [ ] *~4 [ ] *Incapacitated [ ] *Dying [ ] [ ] Essence 3 19/19 37/42 *Personal: 19/19 *Peripheral: 37/42 *Committed: 5 **Comitted Breakdown: 5 Flawless Ever-Ready Regalia Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies *Naome (Best Friend, Familiar) *Being Exalted (Fear of Rejection by Others) *Personal Freedom (Protective) *Violent Criminals (Hate) *Hiding Own Nature (Strong Dislike) *Never Back Down When Right (Principle) *Don't Be Afraid To Do The Right Thing (Principle) Experience 0/30 *30 Chargen Bonus Point Expenditure *12 Clean Shard *5 WP to 10 *1 2 favored specialty dots Experience Point Expenditure *16 Essence 3 *4 Stamina 2 *4 Manipulation 2 *3 Temperance 2 *3 Valor 2 Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Category:Exalted: The Awakening